Consequences of a Wish Come True
by SugarDizz
Summary: Bianchi's fondest wish to be with Reborn suddenly comes true, but it turns out to have terrible consequences. ReaderxAdult!Reborn, future pairings of ReaderxSomeonetopsecret, slight AU. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Reborn-san!" Bianchi called after the hitman, holding some of Nana's curry rice in her hand.

"Chaos, Bianchi," Reborn replied, tipping his black fedora at the pink haired woman.

"Mama made some curry rice for you!"

"Tell Mama I say thank you, but I'm busy right now, Bianchi," he replied, gesturing to your worn out body lying on the floor in the middle of Tsuna's room. Tsuna was laughing nervously, worried that you were dead. "You can put it on the table, Bianchi."

"Okay, Reborn-san," she said dreamily, doing as he told her to, but not before giving you a quick glare.

"Ne, Bianchi-san, can you get me some water?" You wheezed out.

"No, sorry, I promised to take Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan shopping and they're waiting for me downstairs," she replied, though Kyoko and Haru wouldn't be there for another ten minutes. She walked out of the room and pretended to close the door, but left the door slightly ajar instead to listen in on your conversation.

"[Name], just drink my coffee," Reborn said, kneeling down next to you and propping you upwards.

"Thank you, bad tutor," you teased, and before you could taste the coffee, he had pulled it away from you and let you fall onto your back again. "Hey! What was that for?"

"I'm a stupid tutor now, am I, [Name]?" He asked, malice in his voice.

"I was k-kidding…?" You suggested, nervous.

"Stupid Tsuna, leave," he ordered.

"O-okay!" Tsuna squealed, scurrying out of the room, not noticing Bianchi.

"Now, [Name], what were you saying?" He growled seductively, climbing on top of you and straddling your hips.

"N-nothing, Reborn," you whispered, entranced by the hitman's beautiful face.

"No, I could've sworn you called me a bad tutor," he said huskily as he propped himself up over you with his hands on either side of your face.

"You're going crazy, Reborn," you teased.

"Mm, maybe you'll have to go crazy with me," he whispered before pressing his lips to yours, making you blush. He lifted a hand to your cheek and stroked it with his thumb as you two kissed. His surprisingly soft lips made you melt under his touch, and you let out a whimper when he pulled away.

"Rebooorn," you whined.

"Shh, [Name], someone's watching us," he whispered softly into your ear.

"Then give them a show, I don't care, just kiss me," you hissed, wrapping your arms around his neck and crashing your lips into his. You let out a moan when his hands grabbed your hips, and he slid his tongue into your mouth and flicked it across your teeth and all around your mouth. You groaned when he began to grind his hips into yours.

"You taste like strawberries, [Name]," he whispered hoarsely as he continued to kiss down to your neck. His hands slid down to grab onto your legs and lift them so he was settled in the space between them, earning him a loud moan from you. "Getting heated, hm?"

"S-shut up," you mumbled, before moaning when he began to grind his crotch against yours.

"R-Reborn, Mama wants to know if you want more coffee!" Tsuna called up from downstairs. Bianchi, furious at you for getting hot and heated with her Reborn, quickly ran to the next room over to hide as soon as she heard Tsuna's voice. When Reborn gave no reply, Tsuna walked up the stairs and pushed open the door, only to be embarrassed when he saw you and Reborn tangled up on the floor.

"T-Tsuna!" You squealed, unwillingly ripping yourself away from Reborn.

"Stupid Tsuna, get out," Reborn ordered, and Tsuna scurried out of the room, his face completely red.

"Reborn, what now?" You asked.

"Let's go down for coffee."


	2. Chapter 2

"[Name], come here."

"Why, Reborn?" You look up at him, a spoon dangling from your mouth. You were eating peanut butter from the jar, and he chuckles softly before grabbing your wrist and pulling you to him.

"You looked really adorable," he whispers into your ear before lifting you onto the counter and kissing you. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he put his arms around your waist, settling between your legs. He smirks at the soft noises emitting from your throat, clearly pleased.

"Reborn!" A female voice calls from the doorway. "I bought more espresso!"

"It's Bianchi," you whisper, pushing him away.

"Hn," he grunts before sitting back down on his chair and raising the last cup of espresso to his lips.

"Reborn! Oh, [Name]," Bianchi spits out your name, giving you a brief once-over before turning to Reborn and placing the bag of freshly ground espresso beans in front of him.

"Chaos, Bianchi," he greets, dipping his fedora slightly before resuming his "reading" of the daily Namimori newspaper.

"Reborn, do you want another cup?" Bianchi loves to suck up to Reborn, though you doubted whether or not that was the only thing she sucked.

"I'll make it," you offer, grabbing the bag of espresso before Bianchi could.

"[Name], let Bianchi," Reborn demands, swallowing the last bit of his drink. You pout in defeat before putting the bag down and dragging your feet back to the table. Bianchi gives you a sneer as she prepares his espresso.

"Why don't you like it when I do things for you?" You whisper sadly, clearly hurt by his wanting Bianchi to do everything for him.

"Because, [Name], I don't like seeing you working hard for me," he whispers back before pulling you into a gentle kiss. As he pulls away, you go in for another quick peck before sitting back down next to him, your knees touching under the table. None of this went unnoticed by Bianchi, though, as she pours the brewed espresso into Reborn's empty cup.

"Here, Reborn," she smiles sweetly at him.

"Thanks, Bianchi," Reborn takes a sip from the cup before putting it back down. "You bought the wrong flavour. I hate dark roasts," he says harshly.

"A-ah… I… I'll go buy a medium roast then!" She scrambles for the door, embarrassed to have made Reborn upset.

"Ne, Reborn, you love dark roast," you comment, a finger on your chin as you stare at him absentmindedly.

"I wanted alone time with you," he grins before pulling you to him once more and resuming where you left off. You smile and kiss him as he pushes you onto the table and starts to dominate you.

"Sneaky bastard," you grin, wrapping your arms around his neck and letting his hips rest between your legs. He slides his hand up your shirt and rubs the soft skin of your backside, causing you to shiver. His rough, calloused hands against your skin made goose bumps appear.

"As always," he retorts, pressing you closer. "Hold on tight," he purrs into your ear. You nod and clench your legs around his side and squeeze your arms around his neck tighter. He places his hands at your bottom and lifts you off the table and backs you onto a wall. You gasp, letting his tongue slide into your mouth. You fight back, but end up letting his tongue explore the cavern that is your mouth.

"R-Reborn," you moan as his hands slide into your pants and squeeze your butt firmly. You spare a glance at the window and see Bianchi glaring at you from the other side of the glass, causing you to flinch.

"I knew Reborn loved dark roast," Bianchi hisses with a menacing tone in her voice.


	3. Chapter 3

"Reborn," Bianchi calls from downstairs. "Mama's finished dinner!"

"R-Reborn, Bianchi's calling you-!" You gasp, arching into Reborn's touch.

"Shh, amore, you wouldn't want anyone to hear you," he bites down on a hardened nipple, "would you?"

"E-evil," you whisper, falling victim to his arousing ministrations. A knock on the door interrupts Reborn.

"Reborn, Mama said to come up and get you." Bianchi twists the doorknob and opens it, to find you lying down on Tsuna's bed while Reborn is lounging on Tsuna's desk chair. "Oh, [Name], you too."

"Thanks, Bianchi," you smile.

"We'll be down in a second," Reborn says, dismissing Bianchi.

"That was close," you whisper. He smirks and stands up. He walks to the bedside with a naughty glint in his eye as he leans down to press soft kisses on your lips. "Bianchi doesn't like me much, does she?" You open your eyes to stare at him.

"I don't know why," he chuckles, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you to a standing position. His eyebrows furrow slightly when he thinks you're not watching, which makes you suspicious of him and Bianchi for the slightest second before brushing that silly notion away. "Let's go eat," Reborn whispers into your ear as he leads you to the door.

"I can smell it from here," you grin, wrapping your arm around his waist and walking down the stairs.

You fell asleep in Reborn's lap after dinner while you two were lounging on Tsuna's bed, so Reborn decides to take the liberty to carry you home, letting you sleep a little while longer.

"Mm," you groan, burying your face into Reborn's chest. He chuckles softly as he approaches your apartment and walks to your door. There's a light on inside, which makes him suspicious. He grabs the key from your pocket and unlocks the door with one arm still carrying you. Reborn opens the door cautiously, only to find Colonello lounging on your sofa with his feet propped up on the coffee table and a slice of pizza in his mouth.

"Oh, it's just Reborn, hey," Colonello grins as he gets up and stretches his limbs. He raises an eyebrow when he sees you in Reborn's arms and strides over. "I can take her from here, hey."

"I think not," Reborn all but hisses out as he kicks the door closed behind him and pushes Colonello out of the way. "I'll take care of her."

"Nah, it's okay, I'm staying the night anyways, hey." Colonello's eyes narrow at Reborn before he snatches you out of his grasp and holds you against his chest firmly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Reborn growls territorially as he takes a step and pushes Colonello back.

"Taking care of my best friend," he hisses back before setting you down on the couch and pushing Reborn out. "Now, get out of her apartment before I kill you, hey." He opens the door and kicks Reborn, which causes Reborn to stumble for a second. A second is all Colonello needs because he slams the door and clicks all the bolts and locks into place before Reborn can even try to get in again.

"Colonello, I'm going to be back," Reborn warns before kicking the door once and walking away, his fedora tipped down in anger.

"Finally gone," he grumbles before turning to face you. "[Name]," Colonello sighs as a smile is tugging at his lips. He leans over your sleeping figure and presses a light kiss against your lips before he pulls you into his arms and carries you to your bed. As he puts you down and tucks you in, you shift and begin to wake up.

"'Nello-kun?" You mumble, rubbing the sleep from your eyes.

"Yeah, it's me, hey," he smiles as he takes a seat next to you. "I'm staying over again, hey."

"I figured that out," you yawn as you sit up and wrap your arms around his neck. "You were gone for a while this time. I missed you, 'Nello-kun."

"I missed you too, [Name]," he laughs as he wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you onto his lap. You two are closer than best friends and treat each other like lovers, minus the romantic part on your half.

"Where'd Reborn go?" You ask as you pull away, raising an eyebrow at Colonello.

"He said he'd spend the night at Tsuna's, hey," he mumbles as he picks you up and twirls you around once. "What do you want to do now, hey?"

"Let's watch a movie," you suggest as you cling onto his neck for dear life in case he drops you.

"What movie, hey?" Colonello stops and sets you on your two feet. You snicker and grab his hand, leading him to your kitchen and pushing him in.

"I'm going to change, and you're going to make me food," you smile before retreating back into your room. Five minutes later, you emerge in boy shorts and one of Colonello's t-shirts, which is your usual sleeping attire.

"Popcorn's ready, hey." Colonello eyes your legs, which look amazing in your shorts, and brings the big bowl over to the coffee table he was previously eating at. You flip through the rental list as Colonello makes himself comfortable and pulls you onto his lap, seating you between his legs. "What are we gonna watch, hey?" He whispers into your ear.

"Surprise," you laugh before leaning back into his chest. "Hope you like horror, 'Nello-kun." It turns out that you chose Insidious, and within the first half hour, you and Colonello are underneath a blanket and hiding in each other's arms.

"I hate you, hey," he grumbles as he buries his face into your neck.

"I know, I hate me too," you whimper as you squeeze your eyes shut and pull him closer. Colonello smiles into your neck, knowing you couldn't see it. He really wasn't scared, but he liked curling up with you without having to be asleep.

"Can we choose something else?" He whispers into your ear as he grips onto you tighter.

"If you can stand looking, go ahead…" You cling on tighter as he pulls the blanket off his head to turn off the movie. This time, he chooses the movie, which turns out to be some romantic comedy.

"[Name], let's go to sleep," Colonello mumbles as he stifles a yawn. You nod and turn off the T.V., letting Colonello collect you into his arms and carry you to bed.

"Thanks, 'Nello," you grumble, wrapping your arms around his warm body. He smiles at your sleepy face as he pulls the blanket up to cover your bodies.

"Anytime," he whispers into your ear before kissing your forehead and wrapping his arms around you, too. You yawn and snuggle closer to the man.

"G'night…" you fall asleep almost immediately, and he presses another gentle kiss to your lips before falling asleep with you.


End file.
